iPod Shuffle Challenge: Negitoro Style
by Tuba-chan
Summary: In this fic, I take on the iPod shuffle challenge, using Luka x Miku as my topic. Despite this short summary, I hope you will try (and especially hope you will enjoy) this! Random-ness, occasional blood, and lots of fluffiness are present.


**A/N: BEHOLD, FOR MY 2****ND**** FANFICTION STORY, I WILL BE TAKING ON THE IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE! My one-shot is in the making, but for now, I shall take on this common Fanfiction challenge X3. For those who don't know what this challenge is and/or want to attempt it themselves, basically, you must put your iPod on shuffle for 10 songs. First, choose a topic you want to write about. (Example: I am using Luka x Miku.) Then, for the duration of each song, write what comes to mind that relates to the song that is on. No matter what, you must stop once the song is over and move on. (P.S.- Great, you guys get to see my taste in music, sort of. XD) NOW, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**1\. FMA OPENING 1- I don't know…**

Luka wept bitterly. She looked down at her missing legs and left arm. "Why… All I wanted was to see Miku again. Why am I being punished?!" Luka… had performed the one thing Alchemy forbids. _Human transmutation_. It was the one thing that was forbidden, and she never would have dreamed of trying it. But of course, that was before her lover died of an unknown disease.

Her entire being had shattered, and she wished to see the girl again. She looked up through eyes blurry with blood and tears. This… _thing _she had created was definitely not her beloved Miku. It was an abomination, a pile of flesh and blood that gnashed its teeth and screeched at her, _a sin against nature._ She wept again, wishing that someone would hear her and come help. But nothing could be done now… The laws of equivalent exchange had fulfilled their duty, and she had lost parts of herself forever. _"All because I wanted to hold her in my arms again…"_

**2\. Servant of Evil- Len Kagamine**

Luka looked outside at the gathering townspeople. They looked in the simplest terms, blood-thirsty. She sighed to herself. They were here to take and kill the queen, Miku. But Luka would not let that happen. "Miku Oujo-san! Come here." The queen of green (Hey! That rhymed!) looked out the window alongside Luka.

"They are here for me. Leave, Luka. You do not need to die as well."

She shook her head in protest. "No. It is you, who must escape, Oujo-san. Run away, and don't turn back. I will take your place and be killed."

Miku's eyes welled up with tears. "No! I can't let you do that for me. They'll know it's not me, anyway."

"Who said I would impersonate you? I will say you are already dead."

"But then… wouldn't you be able to meet me later?"

She shook her head again, regretfully. "No… these people… they want to _see _someone die. I will satisfy them while you leave. If you die, Miku Oujo-san… I will have failed as your servant. Now, they are getting through the walls. Run. Run as fast and as far as you can!"

So, the queen ran away. She came back in disguise later, and watched as her faithful servant took her punishment.

**3\. Popipo- Miku Hatsune**

"Oh my God! Luka, you have GOT to try this vegetable juice!" Luka looked up from her book to see her girlfriend shoving a bottle of green juice into her face.

"No thanks, I'm not very fond of it."

Miku gasped, and took on the look of one of those really shocked anime characters. "What do you mean you don't like vegetable juice?! DRINK IT NOW!"

"No! I told you, I don't like it!"

"What if I told you that this is a drink I'm sponsored by?"

Luka paused momentarily. "…Give me it." And so, much to the delight of Miku, Luka drank the entire bottle, leaving no trace of the juice behind.

**4\. Love Shine- Body Grooverz 2006 Mix**

Miku looked at Luka as she walked over to her. "I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting long?" The pinkette asked with a tinge of worry.

Miku smiled reassuringly, with a hint of a blush on her face. _"She's so adorable! I wish I could tell her how I feel…" _"Not at all!" Today was one of those beautiful, sunny days. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"That's good. Are you ready to go to the beach?" She asked excitedly.

"_God, why does she have to be so beautiful…" _"You know it!" She had partially asked Luka to go to the beach for a chance to see Luka in a bikini. The thought had been too tempting. _"I wish she could give me just a teensy hint that she liked me back… If she did, I know I wouldn't be too scared to ask her out!" _In her day-dreaming state, Miku had almost walked out into the middle of the road.

"Look out!" Luka pulled her back just before a car could turn her into a Hatsune-pancake. She looked down at the shorter, shaken girl with protective-ness written all over her face. "Be careful next time! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" She blushed and looked the other way.

Miku smiled and thought to herself,_ "Maybe… I do have enough strength and courage." _

**5\. Ah! It's A Wonderful Cat Life- Len Kagamine and Gumi Megpoid**

"The life of the stray cat really is the best; you can just chase birds and eat fish all day. Won't you join me? Here, I'll bite that collar off for you." The pink haired/eared cat made a snapping motion with her mouth to demonstrate.

"No way! Do you have any idea how much this collar costs? Besides, if I become a stray, who knows if I'll get run over by a car or not! And I can't leave my master…" The teal one said from behind the window.

"Alright, but I'd really like to take you to see these pretty lights up north that shine in the sky. They're nice and colorful… But, if you refuse, I won't push any further." And so, the pink one leapt off the window's ledge and went over to the shadows.

"Wait! Come back whenever you want! I'll be waiting for you…" The teal one blushed and retreated to her master, who was currently studying for exams.

**6\. Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen**

Luka looked up from the executioner's chair. There was only one face she was looking for in the group of people who were watching her about to be killed. Much to her dismay, she was not there. _"I suppose that's what I get for killing somebody. I don't deserve to have the only one I love be here." _She hadn't been able to look at her mother as she wept at the horrible thing her daughter had done. _"Maybe… maybe I shouldn't have even been born."_

In desperation, she cried out. "Please, let me go! I'm just a poor girl, I had no other choice!"

"No! Do you really think you can just take another's life and get off scott-free? Hell no!" The executioner glared down at her.

Then, Luka thought she heard a muffled voice from the other side of the glass shout. She looked up once again, and there was her beloved Miku up against the glass, weeping and shouting. "Please, just let her go! She knows what she did was wrong! She doesn't deserve this!" When they threatened to take her out, as she was disturbing others, she settled to just silently crying and sat down.

Luka cried as well, but surprisingly out of slight happiness. _"She actually came." _As the man got ready to pull down the lever that would end Luka's life, the pink-haired woman thought to herself, _"Nothing really matters anyway…"_

**7\. Dango Daikazoku (Clannad Ending)- I don't know again…**

The Vocaloid family was certainly very interesting. There were young Vocaloids, older Vocaloids, even especially young Vocaloids like Yuki Kaai that were only children. Despite the many differences, they were just one huge family that got together and loved each other. Luka and Miku were especially close in the family, and loved one another very much.

In this big family, though, it didn't matter if you loved someone of the same-sex. If you were part of this family, they accepted you for who you were. At the end of the day, they all loved each other, whether as family or as lovers, they all cared for the other. So, they all stick together, the big Vocaloid family.

**8\. Magnet- Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine (Well this is awkward…)**

Thrown out by her parents and rejected by any relatives or friends, a bruised and teary Miku made her way to her lover's house. "_Why should it matter who I fall in love with?" _She rang the doorbell and waited for Luka to open the door for her.

The pinkette opened up about 2 minutes later, and greeted the tealette with a warm and loving smile. Her face fell, however, when she saw the state that Miku was in. "Miku? Are you okay? …"

Said girl finally lost it and let the tears fall free. She jumped into Luka's waiting arms and soaked her shirt through with salty water. "L-luka… I love you with a-all my heart. P-p-please tell me that what we're doing… isn't wrong.

Luka brought her inside, and lovingly stroked her hair. "We don't have a problem; it's others that have the problem. I… I l-love you from the bottom of my heart as well."

"_Huh? Were those tears in her voice? …" _Miku looked up at her in wonder.

Luka put on a smile, and leaned right next to her ear. "I only care for you… my dearest."

**9\. Karakuri Burst- Rin and Len Kagamine**

Miku stalked her victim, drinking in the thrill of the slow death that would soon take place. This other person that she had been sent to kill was only armed with a sword, while she had a loaded gun. The other person also didn't know of her presence. So, she could have easily killed her at any time. But at this point, she was completely insane and wanted her victim to _really _suffer. "Hello there." She suddenly said very slyly.

The pink haired girl she'd been sneaking up on whirled around in shock. She then also realized that this was the person _she'd _been sent after. Gun pointed and sword drawn out, the two circled each other. "You… you will be the one to die tonight."

Miku laughed psychotically, and licked the barrel of her gun. "No, my dear… I believe you've got it backwards." Although, when the two heard each other speak, they thought the other sounded somewhat familiar. Then, it clicked. "L-luka?"

"Miku? …" The two long-time separated friends wept and hugged the other, weapons dropped to the side. Miku had been drawn back out of her psychotic state by the return of her best friend, and the two ran away together, hand in hand.

**10\. Triple Baka- Teto Kasane, Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita**

"UGH! I have like… no motivation whatsoever. I mean, I woke up in front of the computer today after trying to write something ALL night, and I just can't do anything creative at all… Luka, are you even listening?!" Miku Hatsune was currently complaining to her girlfriend about what basically was a combination of writer's block, artist's block, and song writer's block. IT WAS HELL.

"…Hm? Just look around yourself for inspiration."

Miku slammed her hands on the couch. "That's the problem! I can't find any inspiration… What is it that keeps you so motivated, Luka? Uuuu…. Maybe I should just give up-" Luka grabbed the nearest thing (which happened to be one of Miku's billions of leeks) and smacked her over the head with it. "STUPID! YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT!" And what do you know, that leek cured Miku's block.

So the moral is: Whenever you have a block of any kind (whether writer's, artist's, song writer's, or in Miku's case, all), have your friend/girlfriend/boyfriend/family member/random stranger you meet on the street hit you over the head with a leek.

**Final A/N: OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO THINK OF SOMETHING FOR BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY AND DANGO DAIKAZOKU… I almost ran out of time for Dango Daikazoku, but thankfully I was able to crank something out in the last-minute of the song. Hope you enjoyed this, and tell me your favorite one in the reviews! Also, sorry about how cheesy the Magnet one turned out… I couldn't think of anything, I was still laughing too hard about how of all the songs on my iPod; that one came up. XD **


End file.
